La mafia de Cumbres
by Andrea 14 de Cullen
Summary: Pequeño one-shot. Bella, es secuestrada por el sexy mafioso Edward Cullen, del cual se acaba enamorando perdidamente. Al cabo de unos meses se desencadena una fatídica lucha entre los Cullen y los Swan.. ¿Quién ganará esta batalla? ¿Se quedarán tus seres queridos contigo?


**Hola! este es el segundo one-shot que publico hoy. **

**Me gustaría que me digais lo que os ha parecido, ya que estoy preparando una historia de mafiosos y nunca antes había escrito sobre eso. **

**Perdonarme si tengo alguna falta de ortografía :)**

* * *

_- LA MAFIA DE CUMBRES -_

Sentado en mi sillón negro de cuero, me quedé mirando a tal preciosidad que estaba dulcemente tumbada en mi cama, mientras me fumaba un cigarrillo y bebía una copa de whisky. Rememoré la mañana en la que Mike, el joven Seth de tan solo diecisiete años y yo secuestramos a la hija del mayor mafioso de Italia, Isabella Swan. -Tal belleza no se podía enseñar a todos - pensé mientras me levantaba a apartarle un mechón de su sedoso pelo caoba y ponérselo tras la oreja cariñosamente. No lo quería admitir, pero esa chica me traía loco desde que la vi por primera vez en una salida con sus amigas. Me había obsesionado demasiado con ella, y ahora su padre quería matarme.

- Sr. Cullen, hemos encontrado al fin el escondite de Charlie. ¿Quiere que informe a los demás y planeemos el ataque? - interrumpió mis pensamientos uno de mis mejores amigos, después de dar unos suaves toques en la puerta.

- Puff… Emmett, te he dicho una y mil veces que puedes llamarme Edward, eres mi mejor amigo. -le dije mientras le ofrecía una copa de whisky, la cuál negó con una suave movimiento de mano.

- Mira Edward, no sé como puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que de un momento para otro la mafia de Charlie nos puede asaltar por secuestrar a su hijita. -me dijo medio nervioso y moviéndose de un lado para otro como un león enjaulado.

- Emmett, amigo mío, no te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control. No tienes por que estar nervioso. - miré a Bella quién seguía durmiendo pacíficamente. Él asintió y salió de la habitación.

Cansado de esta situación de nerviosismo por parte de unos y cobardía por parte de otros, apuré el líquido del vaso de un solo trago y saqué de mis pantalones mi pistola negra mirando mis iniciales E. C en el mango.

Me sacó de mi ensoñación el ruido de las sábanas blancas de satén, pero no me di la vuelta. El perfume fresco de fresias llenó mis fosas nasales. Dejando el arma en la pequeña mesa de roble para no asustarla, me di la vuelta encontrándome a una chica de veinte años, con el pelo enmarañado, en pijama, encogida de hombros y mirándome con ¿amor? Imposible, ella no podía sentir eso cuando yo la había secuestrado, humillado y tratado mal los primeros días. No quería seguir haciéndole daño, no quería que pensara que no la amo. Solamente quería una vida a su lado. Al lado de mi amada. Volviendo de mi profundo debate interno, le sonreí y le di un casto beso en los labios, para luego mirar el bosque por la ventana.

Pasaron unas semanas, Bella se estaba vistiendo cuando entró Emily, la ama de llaves a dejar el desayuno en la mesa. Unos días atrás me cansé de todo y le confesé a Bella que la amaba, a lo cuál ella me dijo que también sentía lo mismo por mi.

De repente, en la planta baja se escucharon unos gritos de Emily, y a continuación una serie de disparos que resonaban alrededor de la casa. Me asomé por la ventana y vi que estábamos acorralados. Habían muchos tipos trajeados y con diferentes armas. Entre ellos, pude distinguir a Charlie, ya que su gordura y su traje de tres tallas mas pequeño no pasa desapercibido. Cogí del brazo a Bella y saqué la única arma que llevaba encima.

Bajamos, y eso ya era un desastre. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por las mesas y las puertas de acceso a la casa, con los sofás de cuero negro.

En una esquina, pude identificar a Emmett recargando su arma, una AK-47, mientras los demás seguían disparando. Le dije a Bella que se pusiera tras un pilar que había en el salón de la mansión, para refugiarse. Por un agujero que había en la ventana logré eliminar a tres guardaespaldas, a los que identifiqué como Doménico, O'cConer y Damon Salvatore, ex-policías de California por pasar armas a mafias y bandas de todo el condado de Washington.

Me distraje un minuto, ya que Emmett había recibido una balazo un poco más abajo del hombro izquierdo. Mandé a Bella a por paños de cocina y agua caliente. Cuando vino con ellos, me dijo que la ama de llaves y Seth habían muerto. Este tiroteo nos pilló desprevenidos. Pasaron más de siete meses del secuestro y nos confiamos pensando que Charlie se habría rendido. Mala idea. En la casa solo quedábamos Jasper, Javier el jardinero, Stefan, Rachel la cocinera, Jacob el encargado de la piscina, Emmett que estaba herido, Bella y yo. Todos los demás habían muerto. Nunca me perdonaré el haber empujado a mis compañeros a la muerte. Yo no quería esto. Éramos cinco contra siete, ya que Javier, sorprendentemente, acababa de aniquilar a otro.

No sabía que hacer. Todo estaba lleno de cristales, jarrones y cuadros rotos, las cortinas bañadas en sangre, y lo pero de todo es que nos estábamos quedando sin balas. En un intento de proteger a Javier, Stefan y él fueron disparados por Charlie, ocasionado dos muertes de un tiro. Por otro lado, Bella estaba muy asustada ayudando a Jasper a curar la herida de Emmett quién iba empeorando por segundos.

De un momento a otro todo se quedó en un rotundo y escalofriante silencio. Miré a mi alrededor y los resultados fueron penosos. Sólo quedábamos Jasper, Rachel, Jacob, Emmett, mi amor y yo.

- Cariño, no queda nadie fuera. -me dijo Bella asomándose un poco por la ventana. Para asegurarme, cogí la ametralladora de Daniel y salí sigilosamente de la casa con el corazón parado y la sangre hirviendo. Efectivamente, no quedaba nadie vivo.

Mi mejor amigo cada vez estaba peor y no podíamos llamar a una ambulancia ni llevarlo al pueblo, ya que el más cercano está a media hora de aquí y es muy probable que no aguante ese trayecto.

-Edward.- me llamó costosamente mi mejor amigo tendido en el suelo debajo de una sábana blanca llena de sangre.

-Dime amigo. -me arrodillé a su lado para que no tuviera que esforzarse en alzar la voz.

- Siento mucho todo esto. Tenía que haberlo visto venir, tenía que tener a los chicos preparados para tal cosa, tenía que haber estado vigilando todos y cada uno de los pasos que daba el desgraciado ese. -me dijo quejándose por la herida cuando intentó moverse.

-No lo hagas. -le paró Bella pasándole un paño húmedo por la cara para quitar los restos de sudor. -Si no hubieras estado con nosotros, muchas más gente habría muerto hoy. No te culpes por algo en lo que no has tenido nada que ver. Gracias por estar ahí cuando te necesitábamos. -concluyó con lágrimas que se desplomaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Emmett le sonrió a medias y nos dirigió a todos su última mirada para cerrar los ojos azules y dejarse llevar por la oscuridad de la muerte.

Bella no pudo más y me abrazó echándose a llorar mientras yo le devolvía el abrazo, abatido por la pérdida de tantas vidas inocentes en una tarde…

Habían pasado ya dos años de lo ocurrido en es casa en mitad del bosque. Nadie supo ni de los asesinos, ni de los muertos, ni de nosotros. Nos ocupamos de ello.

Bella y yo nos casamos en una acogedora ermita que estaba al lado de la playa. Invitamos también a Rachel, Jasper son su novia Alice y Jacob los que sobrevivieron esa tarde aparte de nosotros dos. Después, pasamos tres semanas de luna de miel en una pequeña islita paradisíaca en la que nos dejamos llevar por el deseo, la lujuria y el total amor que nos tenemos.

Yo, dejé todo el mundillo ese de la mafia para dedicarme a la medicina y a mi familia. Quería seguir los pasos de mi padre, que en paz descanse. Sin embargo, mi esposa decidió escribir un libro sobre nuestra vida, llamado " La mafia de Cumbres" con un bonito contenido. En él explica todo lo que vivimos juntos minuciosamente, como el día en que la secuestré, cuando le di el primer beso, cuando le dije que la amaba, cuando le pedí matrimonio…

A los ocho meses de volver de esa pequeña isla, Bella y yo tuvimos el placer de convertirnos en padres de dos hermosos mellizos, un chico y una chica, a los cuales llamamos Emmett y Emily Cullen Swan, en honor a las dos personas que más habíamos querido en este tiempo.

Lo mejor de todo, es que hoy, Sábado 25 de febrero de 2012, estoy en la sala de espera del hospital de Seattle con mis dos pequeñines, esperando a que el amor de mi vida dé a luz a nuestro tercer hijo, Ethan Cullen Swan.

_- FIN -_

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado este pqueñísimo one-shot.**

**A pesar de que nuestro adorable (para algunas personas) Emmett haya muerto (o mejor dicho, lo haya matado xD), al final se arreglan las cosas, ya que después de la tormenta, siempre viene la calma.**

**¿Reviews?**

**By: Andrea 14 de Cullen.**


End file.
